The invention relates to a method of providing a flowable carbon material, in particular for filling hollow spaces for the purpose of heat insulation.
In cases in which highly porous, light-weight, carbon-containing materials are used to fill out hollow spaces, in particular for the purpose of heat insulation, for example for high-temperature furnaces, felt-like or batt-like, i.e. nonwoven carbonaceous materials have only to a limited extent proved serviceable because they are, due to the fact they are not flowable, not capable of penetrating into particularly narrow hollow spaces of complicated shape without being subsequently pushed in, which involves much effort, and of filling out these hollow spaces such that the intended heat insulation is achieved.
On the other hand, the carbon or graphite materials in granulate form or powder form, which have long been used for the purpose of heat insulation and which have the desired flowability, for example carbon black or coke powder, are disadvantageous insofar as the require substantial work effort upon introduction into the hollow spaces or containers provided for them in order to avoid considerable contamination and dust formation.